мαℓdιтα cαиcιóи
by Asusaki
Summary: -"maldita musica, maldita canción"- Bailar medio desnuda no es bueno si te pueden descubrir. Porque no tiene que ser muy agradable que tu madre y tu novio te vean hacer el ridiculo... Pesimo sumary One-shot SasuSaku


Maldita canción- Narración de la historia

"Maldita canción"- Pensamientos de Sakura o frase a destacar

-- Cambio de escena

Flash-Back-recuerdos

Advertencias: universo alternativo y principios OOC

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura abrió sus ojos algo aturdida, estaba cansada no habia dormido mucho, fijó su vista intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba; a pesar de ser de noche la intensa luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, una habitacion espaciosa de color azul claro, una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, un gran armario al frente...ella conocia muy bien ese lugar.

Se giro para mirar al otro lado de la cama...y ahi estaba el, con su pelo alborotado desprendiendo pequeños destellos azules a la luz de la luna, su respiracion tranquila y armoniosa, su semblante tierno y pacifico, semi cubierto por las finas sabanas; las cuales no cubrian demasiado de ese bien modelado cuerpo. Al ver al chico sin ropa se dio cuenta porque estaba tan cansada, porque no habia dormido mucho, la simple visión del chico asi hizo que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltaran intensamente. Su cara se tiñó de un rojo carmesí, esos recuerdos estaban muy recientes aun, pero al recordar eso tambien recordó lo que los habia llevado a ello. Entonces su cara se volviò a teñir con un color rojo, pero esta vez la sensacion no era de pudor sino de bochorno...porque el motivo principal por el cual habian acabado en allì era algo vergonzoso para ella.

---Flash Back----

Era mediodia, no era muy tarde, que hora serian...las dos... las tres....bah daba igual, sabía perfectamente que ya tenia poco tiempo para que ella llegara y cuando ella llegara tendría que tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado.

La pelirosa se desperezo en el sillón estirando su cuerpo de sobremanera, apago la televisión y se levantó perezosamente para luego bostezar de forma sonora- Ahh!!!!- no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en ese sillón pegada al televisor, tal vez dos, tres horas?...incluso podian ser cuatro, pero claro cuando se esta en vacaciones eso no importa mucho. Te puedes levantar a la hora que te da la gana y tirarte de vaga todo el dia y Sakura Haruno estaba de vacaciones,Y no queria que acabaran. Por eso se había levantado a las 11 o las 12 y llevaba gran parte de la "mañana" tirada en el sofa, incluso aun llevaba el pijama puesto.. bueno el pijama, un pantalon corto como los pantaones que llevan los boxeadores o las algunas chicas de lucha libre, que le quedaban poco mas abajo de su trasero y un sujetador negro, al igual que el pantalón.

Se dirigo aun sin muchas ganas a la cocina, pasando por la estanteria del salón agarro su ipod, se fue colocando los cascos del parato sin dejar de andar. Llegó a la cocina, abrió unos de los muebles, mas concretamente el mueble de la limpieza y cojió el limpiacristales, seguidamente agarró un trapo blanco. Y cuando ya estaba totalmente preparada con sus armas de guerra (el limpiacristales y el trapo) se dirigió al campo de batallas (el salón).

Una vez allí deposití ambas cosas en una mesa, agarró una gomilla de pelo que tenía en la muñeca y se ató el pelo en una coleta alta, encendió su ipod y lo subió al volumen máximo, ya estaba lista para la batalla. Volvió a coger los utensilios y empezó a limpiar mientras cantaba la musica que sonaba estridentemente a traves de los cascos del ipod. Estaba totalmente concentrada en esa melodia que salia de su aparato de mùsica, esa música que la hacia cantar medio a voces, que la hacia moverse como si estuviera poseida por ella, estaba tan concentrada que ya hacia rato que habia dejado de limpiar y solo bailaba ese ritmo (aun con el trapo y el limpiacristales en las manos).

Se contorsinaba bajo esa melodía, subiendo y bajando, moviendo la cintura, el trasero... todo su cuerpo. Hasta que llego ese solo de guitarra que la emocionaba tanto, agarró el bote del limpiacristales como si fuera su guitarra y empezó a simular que ella era la que emitia ese sonido. De un salto se dió la vuelta para seguir con su concierto particular pero cuando vió la puerta de entrada abierta casi le da algo. No seria tan grave si solamente fuera la puerta abierta, lo que si era grave era encontrarse alli a su madre y a su novio .

Su boca parecia no responderle, su mandibula se había quedado suelta en una mueca algo estraña, su boca abierta, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y sus mejillas coloradas fuertemente. Al fin reaccionó y soltó rápidamente el trapo y el limpiacristales haciendo que estos chocaran con el suelo, seguidamente se quitó los cascos algo nervisa y espetó un timido-...hola...- .Todo por culpa de esa música -"_maldita música, maldita canción"-_

Dios nunca se le olvidaría ese día, ese momento y mucho menos esas caras.

Su madre, Tsunade, bueno no era realmente su madre, ella era adoptada pero para ella era su madre, bueno pues ella tenia una cara entre bochorno (seguramente se estaba imaginando en la misma situación y se moria de verguenza)...risa (no podia negar que todo aquello estaba siendo muy gracioso)...nerviosismo.... (el novio de su hija se encontraba allí, ¿que habría pensado el chico?).

Por su parte su novio, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los chicos mas guapos que había visto en su vida, por no decir el más guapo, de una familia prestigiosa y fututo prometedor tenía tambien una cara algo rara, en ella se notaba risa (seguro que esto se lo recordaria toda la vida)... confusión (¿por que él nunca la habia visto bailar asi ?)... podia ser eso...¿ternura? (ella se veía tan linda allí toda sonrrojada)...pero sobretodo se veía una sonrrisa lasciva y llena de pensamientos impuros (para que mentir el baile había sido más que excitante).

Tsunade fue la primera en reaccionar de los dos y su primera reaccion fue echarse a reir de manera compulsiva, a lo que Sasuke la acompañó rapidamente. Sakura se sonrrojó más aún, si eso era posible - Bonito recibimiento Sakura, esto si que no me lo esperaba, tu si que eres una buena hija, vengo de trabajar y tu solo piensas en subirme el animo y que me ria un poco- Tsunade hablaba haciendo una pausa entre frase y frase para reir. Sasuke no hablaba, solo reía y Sakura... bueno Sakura estaba literalmente muerta de la verguenza.

Tsunade se dirigó a la cocina sin para de reir para dejar la compra encima de la mesa, Sasuke la siguió, ya que tambien llevaba algunas de las bolsas. Al pasar por el lado de la pelirosa, el chico le susurro bajito- hum... eso estuvo bastante bien, a ver si me enseñas ese baile más en privado- guiñandole notablente un ojo, en su cara permanecia la misma sonrrisa lasciva de antes. Dejo a la chica atras y siguio caminando hacia la cocina.

Sakura ante esto se sonrrojó más aún, y entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico casi con ira-"_maldito pervertido"-_

Sakura recogió el bote y el trapo del suelo, dejó el ipod encima de la mesa y entró en la cocina, Tsunade seguia riendo aunque menos que antes y Sasuke seguia con esa sonrrisa. Sakura volvió a guardar las cosas en el armario y se giró hacia ellos. Tsunade estaba colocando las cosas en los muebles mientras que soltaba risitas esporadicas y Sasuke solo seguia mirandola igual. Sakura le envió una mirada envenenada al Uchiha a lo que este respondió tirandole un beso y ella le sacó la lengua tal como lo haria una niña de 5 años, él ante esto echo a reir, pero esta vez ella rio con èl.

Tsunade se volvió hacia ellos una vez acabó - bueno Sakurita, de verdad que me encantó tu actuación, pero la proxima vez no te emociones tanto hija-

-¿ Y yo que sabia que ustedes estaban hay?, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave- alegó la chica sonrrojada

-Y acaso yo no tengo llaves...ay Sakurita...- la rubia posó una mano en el hombro de su hija y se echo a reir- menos mal que era yo y no tu padre con ningún compañero porque eso si hubiera sido un problema sobretodo por tu atuendo- la rubia comenzo a reir de nuevo, la chica solo la miraba casi enfadada y el moreno al escuchar esto último habia sentido una gran ira, ningún hombre además de él podia verla asi, ¡ninguno!.

En ese momento Sakura se dió cuenta de una cosa- ¿Oye y como es que ustedes vienen juntos?- la chica parpadeo sin comprender.

-Ah! me encontré a Sasuke en el portal, venia a buscarte y me ayudó a subir la compra- la rubia le sonrio al chico a lo que este correspondió igual. Tsunade siempre iba a comprar después de trabajar, hiciera falta o no, manias de su madre. A veces solo traía un paquete de pañuelos, pero ella siempre tenía que pasarse por el supermercado.

-Es que venía a invitarte a comer- alegó el chico

A la pelirosa se le iluminaron los ojos- ¿¡De verdad Sasuke-kun!?- el chico asintió con la cabeza afirmandolo- ¡Voy a vestirme!- y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto sin pensarselo dos veces. La pelirosa no tardó màs de 5 minutos en estar vestida, peinada y presentable. Tsunade y Sasuke estaban aun en la cocina. Ella entró- Ya estoi lista- dijo con una gran sonrrisa _-"Al final el dia no iba a estar tan mal"-_

Sasuke asintió y se dirigó hacia la puerta de la casa siguiendo a la chica- AdiTs Tsunade-san- Tsunade se había asomado a la puerta de la cocina

-Adiós Sasuke, adiós Sakura y recuerda hija, esta bien bailar, pero con control- la rubia volvió a reir y la pelirosa la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ah! y no se lo vayas ha decir a èl- pidió la chica, casi suplicando.

La rubia la miró con una sonrrisa malevola- Naaa descuida- desde ese momento Sakura sabía que él lo sabría nada mas entrar por la puerta. Él , su padre, Jiraya, si él se enteraba iba a estar soportando burlas por mucho tiempo. Al menos él no la había visto, estaba trabajando y llegaría en unas horas. Él era editor de una revista poco educativa y llegaba una hora más tarde que Tsunade.

Sakura solo bufó por lo bajo- Adiós mama- dijo de mala gana. Una vez fuera Sasuke aún la miraba con esa misma mirada y seguía sonrriendo igual- Ya quita esa cara Uchiha- el chico rió ante esto, ella solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta.

Él la tomo de la mano- Vamos no te enfades, ademas te estoi invitando ha comer- el chico le sonrrió con una sonrrisa sincera.

Ella suspiró para luego sonrreir- Esta bien...-Sakura hizo una pausa- ¿Y donde vamos a comer?-

-En mi casa- dijo el chico sin nisiquiera mirarla, solo siguió caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

--------------------------

Poco despues llegaron al apartamento del moreno. Era un apartamento grande en todo el centro de Tokyo, con unas vistas impresionantes. Sasuke trabajaba como director de una gran empresa de vehiculos, la empresa familiar. A sus escasos 21 años ya habia terminado de estudiar su carrera universitaria y ya estaba trabajando, ya se habia independizado y vivía solo en ese gran apartamento. El chico era la envidia de todos los hombres y el deseo de todas las mujeres, pero era de ella de Sakura Haruno una estudiante de medicina de 19 años. Ellos dos se habian conocido en una fiesta de empresas, Tsunade arrastró a su querida hija hacia esa fiesta, alegando que tenia que conocer al "mundillo" y Sakura no podría estarle más agradecida a su madre porque desde el primer momento en que lo vió quedo totalmente enamorada de él.

-Sientate mientras termino- el chico se dirigio a la cocina a hacer la comida.

Poco despues apareció con dos platos de vistas excelentes, además de guapo, bueno, rico, y por supuesto...bueno en la cama, el chico sabía cocinar perfectamente.

Ambos deboraron la comida en poco tiempo degustando cada bocado de esa exquisita comida. Al terminar recogieron todo y se sentaron abrazados a ver la tele.

Estaban viendo una pelicula muy entretenida, Sakura estaba apoyada en el pecho del Uchiha mientras este tenia pasado un brazo rodeando sus hombros. Cuando terminó la pelicula, el chico se levantó estirandose levemente, apago la tele y cogió un mando que estaba cerca.

-Sakura que te parece si...- le dió a un boton y de pronto empezó a escucharse musica- ¿...bailamos un poco?- y de nuevo estaba ahí, esa mirada entre divertida y lasciva.

- Ni hablar, ya he bailado mucho por hoy- la chica se refunfuñó cruzandose de brazos en el sofá.

-Venga no seas así- el chico se acercó a ella y la estiró del brazo consiguiendo que al fin se levantara. Pero ella permaneció quieta mientras que él se balanceaba levemente, se acercó a ella y comenzo a besarla, ella al principio se resistía, pero eso duro poco, no sabía que tenía ese chico que la descontrolaba. Además ¿os podeis creer que el muy bastardo había puesto la misma cancion que estaba bailando esa mañana? , él si que la conocia bien, sabía que canción había sido con solo verla bailar. Tuvo que avisar a Tsunade de que no volvería esa noche a casa...porque después de ese primer beso, sabia perfectamente que esa noche no volvería a casa.

-------------Fin Flash back--------------

Y ahora ella estaba allí sentada, junto a él, admirando esa piel nivea. Era tan hermoso.. no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla.

El contacto hizo que él abriera lentamente los ojos y sin mediar palabra la jaló cariñosamente del brazo haciendo que quedara recostaba sobre su pecho. Le dió un leve beso en la cabeza y aspiró el aroma que desprendia la chica- Sabes.... bailas genial...- musitó levemente el chico.

La chica se sonrrojó al volver a recordar todo, porque os podeis imaginar...una cosa llevo a la otra.. y pues al final bailó... y lo besó... y lo abrazó... hasta acabar en su cama y... bueno supongo que ya sabreis lo que hicieron alli.

Y todo eso porque el la volvía loca, la desataba, era igual que con esa cancion -"_maldita musica, maldita cancion_"- pero a el lo quería, lo amaba, por eso terminaba siempre haciendo lo que él quería.

-Te amo...- un leve susurro, esas palabras tan impropias de él, alzó la cabeza sorprendida para mirarlo, pero él ya estaba dormido, depositó un leve beso en sus labios y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho.

-Yo tambien te amo...- susurro la chica. Quería estar asi siempre, junto a él, y eso iba a ser posible dentro de poco porque la pelirosa se iría a vivir con su novio dentro de unas semanas, cuando acabaran las vacaciones....al pensarlo ya tenia muchas más ganas de que se acabaran las vacaciones.

Tenia razon cuando pensoó que al al final el dia no iba a estar tan mal.

Podria aguantar las risas y los comentarios de Tsunade los próximos días y semanas "¿hoy no piensas darme la bienvenida bailando?" y los de Jiraya "la proxima vez que vayas a bailar avísame Sakura" o "no deberias bailar mediodenuda para tu novio delante de tu madre" y las miradas pervertidas de Sasuke y sus inocentes comentarios "A ver si volvemos a practicar los bailes en privado". Podria soportar todo eso porque al final este había sido un gran día.

Al final no iba a ser tan malo tocar la guitarra con un bote de limpiacristales, cantando, bailando y escuchando musica a todo volumen mientras estas medio denuda y entran por la puerta tu novio y tu madre. Suena muy mal.... pero a lo mejor no era tan malo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aquí me dejo caer con mi primer One-shot, me gustaría saber que os a parecido**

**Es una idea loca que se me ocurrio mientras patinaba y escuchaba musica xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Y déjenme un reviews por fa...que necesito vuestra opinión**

**Que estéis bien!**

**Matta ne!!**

**Dark Asuka**


End file.
